Essences and fonts
} |name = Fade: Essences and Fonts |image = Fade-Essence_of_Willpower.jpg |px = 125px |type = Varies |locations = The Fade |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} During The Warden's travels in the Fade as part of the quests The Fade: Lost in Dreams, a total of 21 essences and fonts are available to give a permanent attribute bonus. The overview here is in one per location. Types *Font of Strength: Grants you a permanent +1 to Strength. (x4 Total) *Essence of Dexterity: Grants you a permanent +1 to Dexterity. (x4 Total) *Essence of Willpower: Grants you a permanent +1 to Willpower. (x4 Total) *Essence of Cunning: Grants you a permanent +1 to Cunning. (x5 Total) *Essence of Constitution: Grants you a permanent +1 to Constitution. (x2 Total) *Essence of Magic: Grants you a permanent +1 to Magic. (x2 Total) Fade-Essence_of_Willpower.jpg|Essence of Willpower Area-Mages_Asunder_Font_of_Strenght.jpg|Font of Strength Fade-Essence_of_Constitution.jpg|Essence of Constitution Fade-Essence_of_Cunning.jpg|Essence of Cunning Fade-Essence_of_Magic.jpg|Essence of Magic Fade-Essence_of_Dexterity.jpg|Essence of Dexterity Locations Weisshaupt Fortress * Essence of Willpower: Found at the base of the ramp near the pedestal, near where you fought the demon impersonating Duncan. (Requires Spirit Form to activate.) The Raw Fade *Essence of Willpower: Found in the room with Yevena. You can go there via the first spirit door set. *Essence of Dexterity: Found in the room with the Wisp Wraiths. You can go there via the second spirit door set. Darkspawn Invasion * Essence of Cunning: You can find this object by entering the mouse hole in the first chamber to the right and then following the next mouse hole to the right as well. (Requires Mouse Form to reach.) * Essence of Willpower: You can find this essence in the room where you gain your Spirit Form ability. (Requires Spirit Form to activate.) * Font of Strength: You can find this object directly north of the starting room with the fade pedestal, locked by a Massive Door. Burning Tower *Essence of Cunning: You can find this object by entering the mouse hole to the left in the first chamber. *Essence of Cunning: You can find the second Essence of Cunning in this area, behind the only Spirit Door there is on this level. *Essence of Constitution: You can find this Essence also behind the only Spirit Door there is on this level. *Essence of Magic: This one can be found through the Massive Door found in the south in the almost circle shaped part. *Font of Strength: Found behind the Massive Door. In the same chamber where you can defeat Rhagos. Mage Asunder * Font of Strength: Through the mouse hole to your immediate left upon arrival in Mage Asunder. * Essence of Magic: In the second room on the left after you exit the initial room you arrived in. The circle shaped area, in the room at 3 o'clock. * Essence of Willpower: After you receive Golem Form and smash the first massive door, go down straight down the path and enter the first room on the right. * Font of Strength: In the room where you fight three golems; to the left before you open the second massive door. * Essence of Dexterity: Through the spirit door in the south. In a small isolated room with a golem and a Mouse Hole. * Essence of Cunning: Using Mouse Form take the mouse hole from the previous room to a room with the essence of dexterity, a Massive Door, and two golems. BUG: You can stand back in the rubble in your original form and the golems cannot reach you. This is useful if you need to recover health or stamina. * Essence of Constitution: Through the massive door from the previous room. * Essence of Dexterity: Also in that same room as the Essence of Constitution. Templar's Nightmare *Essence of Dexterity: Enter the mouse hole in the room next to the starting room. It will lead to a small room with the essence and a Blight Wolf. *Essence of Cunning: In the same room as the end boss called Vereveel. Notes *To pass a spirit door, you need spirit form. *To use an Essence of Willpower, you need spirit form. *To use an Essence of Magic, you need spirit form. *To pass a mouse hole, you need Mouse form. *To pass a massive door, you need Golem form. *To pass a fire barrier, you need burning man form. *Stat bonuses can only be given to the Player Character so one does not need to worry about giving stats to other party members. If you see an essence as you go along feel free to pick it up. Category:Object Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests